USA most wanted
by Trisride159
Summary: Based in the future, when the U.S.A is a dictatorship. Jade, a high school student. Her parents used to be high in the Government before it fell. Now, someone has killed her parents. And framed her. Now she lives on the run, hiding in the woods. What happens when she comes across a camp filled with teens that have had the same thing happen to them? Will she run? Or will she stay?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sounds of sirens. Of course. That didn't surprise me. Mommy said that they will be going off all the time. If someone thinks that if anyone in my family is in 'danger' then they will go off, and come and protect us. But its been happening every night. Litterly. I will always wake up to them.  
>I've been trying to see how much sleep I can get before they go off. So lets see. I fell asleep at 9pm, and now its... 2am. Yep. Tonight is the night that I have slept the longest.<br>Oh well. I bet its nothing. I roll over and try to go back to sleep. But right when I shut my eyes, there is a banging on my door. I don't even have to say a word. They always do this. I don't have to say anything, and they will just let themselves in.  
>"Are you ok Madison!?" My dad asked.<br>"Fine." I mumble under my breath. I was still turned towords the left side of my room, where my poster of Three Days Grace was.  
>"Hunny is she ok!?" My mom shouted from the doorway. I roll my eyes. You have to be kidding me. I'm trying to sleep here, and you are yelling from the door way, when dad is like not even two steps away.<br>"Yes dear." He says.  
>"How do you know? You haven't even seen her face yet." My mom says.<br>Ok. This has to stop. Before dad can do anything, I throw the covers away from my body, and stand up.  
>"SHUT UP!" I shout. "This has to stop. I haven't had a good night sleep in over a months, and you are over reacting BIG time. So stop. What are we even worrying about!? Tell me that. And I wont freak out ever again." I say. They are stairing at me wide eyed. They have never seen me like this before. I'm always their sweet little angel. I hate yelling, but thats the only way to make my point come across. I also know that it hits a sweet spot on them both. Because the last time I yelled at them, they gave me whatever I asked for. Well, I was watching this TV show, and I said something like I want to met this guy. Then the next day, I open the door, and there he was. So something is going on here.<br>"No one." My mom said. But her face told me differently. I was about to say something, but dad bet me to it.  
>"Hunny. We need to tell her." He said. I then looked at him, hopping that he would tell me, but he just kept looking at mom.<br>"NO! I said no. I'm not going to hurt her. I don't want her to think its her fault. And she doesn't need to know. She needs to worry about passing her 7th grade year.  
>She needs to worry about her future. Not her past."<br>"Wait." Thos time I beat dad. "What does this have to do with my past?"  
>"NOTHING!" Mom shouted. "Now go to bed." She shouted. And then turned and walked away to back to her bed room.<br>I looked at dad. Hopping he would tell me. But he just grunted and walked away.  
>I couldn't say anything. What was the point of waking me up? Whats the point of all this crap!? Ugh.<p>two years later.<br>"Bye mom." I shout as I run out the door. I'm not going to wear a helmet in a car.  
>"Wait Madison!" She shouted.<br>"Bye mom." I yell from inside the car, she keeps running after me. But I start up the car, and back down the drive way, before she can stop me.  
>I hate that my mom thinks that I'm still her baby. But I'm not going to play along with it. I'm tired of being safe. I want to be wild. I want to be me. The only problem is will my parents hate me for being me?<br>I always go shopping with my mom, so she always buys me stuff that isn't sexy. Like today, I'm wearing a baggy shirt, that is long sleve, on a hot summer day. Then pants that are long and not skinny. I've never had a pear of skinny jeans. Here lets just state what I've never had. Ready?  
>I never had skinny jeans, lace under wear, short dress, any V neck shirts, or even a pair of shorts. Or make up.<br>So when I went shopping with my friend, I got what I wanted. I got all of that and more. I put on some of the cloths I bought under the stuff mom makes me wear. Once I reach the end of the road, which is a stop light that is on red. I take my shirt off. And then under neath the shirt that mom made me wear is a really tight black V neck, that shows some of my red lacy bra. Then the light turned green. And I stepped on the gass. I did this at every red light I hit. I was in my white convertable, with the top down, and I'll tell you what. I got a lot of attenchen from a lot of guys. Which felt good. The good thing is that. My mom couldn't stop my boobs from growing. Because she would have stopped them at a size B. But now, I'm in a size C. Which is pretty well.  
>By the time I got to school, I was wearing my tight black V neck showing off my lacy red bra. Then black short shorts, like really SHORT SHORT! You could see my matching read lace underwear. Not all of it, just some of it. I also got my hair done, its black with blue streaks. But its not like true color. Like I'll have to wash it out before I can go home. Because I need to get rid of anything that my mom might freak out about.<br>Right when I stepped out of the car, there was about six boys coming over to check me out. When I was wearing that crap mom got me. No one even noticed me. But today everyone is asking me if I was new. And you know what. I think maybe I could be new. Its a new me, so why not be a new WHOLE me.  
>"Yeah." I said to the now ten guys that were surrounding me. "I'm Jade." I said. Then I started heading towards the doors to enter school when a guy came out of no where, and then said "I'll so you the office if you show me what you got under that shirt." He said never making eye contact. And I know this guy for who he really is. This is Sam. The school player. No girl has ever turned him down. When I looked around, I saw all the girls looking at me and him, and the boys frowing and starting to walk away.<br>So I decided to make a statement of myself. Well, my new self. "Um. I think you can see enough." I said and I tried to walk around him.  
>"Don't be like that babe." He smiled at me, finally making eye contact. " I'm Sam." He said holding out his hand to shake mine.<br>"Oh. A gentle men." I say sarcasticly. "And I'm NOT INTERESTED." I shouted at him. He dropped his hand, and then I heard gasp all around me.  
>I'm not going to be one of those girls who give them selves up to the first guy that gives me any attenchin. <p>


	2. NOTE

Hey People! This is the begging of my new story. Its not perfect. I'm going to change some words, and stuff. But, I wanted you all to know, what its going to be like. So I know its bad. But please read, let me know how you think it is. I need help here. Please let me know. And remember its just a draft.

-Trisride159


End file.
